1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a self-diagnostic blood pressure measuring apparatus, more particularly to such apparatus which notifies an user of a blood pressure warning after displaying systolic and diastolic pressures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Patent Publication No. 60-132538 discloses a prior blood pressure measuring apparatus which has, in addition to displaying measured systolic and diastolic pressures, a self-diagnostic function of indicating a particular blood pressure stage in which a combination of the measured systolic and diastolic pressures is classified according to regulation by World Health Organization (WHO). Thus, the user can check one's blood pressure with the help of the diagnostic result which is shown by highlighting one of zones provided in a diagnostic display. That is, the display includes three separate zones defined by systolic values and diastolic values respectively given along x-axis and y-axis to have normal blood pressure zone (where systolic pressure&lt;140 mmHg and systolic pressure&lt;90 mmHg), boundary line high pressure zone (where 140 mmHg.ltoreq.systolic pressure&lt;160 mmHg and 90 mmHg.ltoreq.diastolic pressure&lt;95 mmHg) and a high pressure zone (160 mmHg.ltoreq.systolic pressure and diastolic pressure.gtoreq.95 mmHg). However, this display is difficult to indicate direct relation between the individual blood pressures being measured and the associated zone. Particularly, when only one of the systolic and diastolic pressures is determined to be abnormal, the display is unable to give a warning by reference to the zone. Thus, the prior apparatus is found insufficient to give direct and exact blood pressure information to the user.